Long Years Ahead
by realworld21
Summary: Finished. Sequel to The Real Story. Another year in the life of the Chosen Family. Tragedy strikes, many times and the family must continue throughout life no matter how hard it becomes. Includes death and change.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of light lit up the darkened night sky. From nothing, a person appeared. A man in black, a figure full of malice. He walked down the street until he reached an old house that could only have been held up by magic. Swiftly and silently, the dark figure entered the house.

"Lumos," a low rough voice whispered.

The figure navigated through the kitchen and up the staircase until it reached a door. The figure threw open the door to reveal a bedroom and quickly the figure said, "Avada Kadavra!"

No one awoke, the house staid asleep except for the two members of this family that would forever sleep. The figure pulled down his hood to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. He stayed in the house a while longer and then fled, returning to the spot where the light had first appeared and then disappeared in another flash of white light.

Daytime came soon after and caused a certain Harry Potter to awake. The Boy Who Lived rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was good to be at the Burrow, spending time with the Weasly's. Reaching over he pocked the figure lying in the bed next to his.

"Ron. Ron! RON!"

"Wha?"

"Ron, you lazy git, get up. It's nearly noon and this whole house seems to have slept right through it," Harry told Ron.

While Ron laid around in his bed Harry went from room to room banging on the doors.

"Lizzy! Hermione! Ginny! Time to get up!"

Harry called his friends and his triplet Lizzy. Lizzy, Harry, and his other triplet Chris, had destroyed the Dark Lord together just a few months ago. Now, they were living with the Weasly's until they could buy a place of their own.

"Chris! Fred! George! Come one guys! Get up!" Harry continued calling. He reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's door to see it still shut with the lights off. Harry did not wake them. They had a hard life raising so many children during the reign of Voldemort. They could use the sleep. Slowly, everyone began to get up. Including me. Yes, I, the Girl Who Lived apparently was not allowed to sleep in.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and poked Hermione and Ginny. Ginny rolled over and gave me the death look but Hermione hopped out of bed and quickly left the room. Hermione never talked to me.

"I don't think she likes me," I said to Ginny.

"No, probably not. You might take up too much of Ron's attention," Ginny curtly replied.

Ginny left to go fix breakfast with Hermione and I decided to take a shower. I liked taking a shower. Sometimes, I did my best thinking while taking a shower. Sure that sounds weird but a lot of people discover things in the shower. Never the less, I went to take one.

When I got out I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a dark green, strapless shirt. I dried my hair and, pulling it into a tight ponytail, left to go find some food. I walked down the stairs to find the family, Fred, George, Chris, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all sitting around the table munching on toast and bacon.

I sat down between Harry and Fred and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Why did you have to wake me up Harry? I was having such a nice dream!" I said.

"Sorry, but its almost noon. We all slept right through the day. Its almost as if someone put a spell over the house!" Harry replied.

For the rest of breakfast we made small talk and listlessly chewed on bacon and stale toast. Breakfast is always much better when Mrs. Weasly cooks it. She is a great cook and Ginny and Hermione, to put it nicely, aren't.

After breakfast we all wondered outside to our brooms and took to the air. We played a great game that day. Fred, George, and myself against Harry, Ron, and Chris. My team clearly had the unfair advantage but we played anyway. We won by 400 points but it was still a terrific game.

Around six in the afternoon we all stumbled in the house for dinner. No one was fixing dinner so Ginny and Hermione started to cook it for us. After exchanging glances with Fred the two of us decided that it was best to go wake Mr. and Mrs. Weasly instead of having to endure another meal full of their cooking. We walked up the stairs to their door and knocked softly, not wanting to disturb them. There was not answer.

Fred called out, "Mum! Dad! It's 6! Time to get up! It's dinner time and Ginny's cooking!"

There was no answer from the room so we decided to enter. We opened the door and walked into the room and up to the bed. I had never been in Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's room. It looked much like all the other rooms. Plain with a small window. The only difference I saw was the larger bed for the two of them. Fred walked over and poked his father. Mr. Weasly did not move. I walked over to Mrs. Weasly and gently whispered in her ear that it was time to get up. She did not stir.

After about five minutes of trying to rouse the parents we began to get panicky. At last, I checked for a pulse. There was none, on either of them. The Weasly parents were dead. Fred stared in disbelief at his mother and father while I began to tear up. This was my family. The only family I could remember. The only family I had ever known. They were dead. Dead.

I walked around the room trying to piece together the puzzle. There was no blood and no sign of a struggle. I should know. You learn that kind of thing when you are training to become an auror. I was frustrated, grief stricken, and angry all at the same time. I walked into the bathroom to splash some water on my face and saw the writing on the wall. Literally.

On the wall, written in blood, were the words, "There are those who are still faithful. They will not rest until you feel the grief they feel."

Those words were for sure not meant for Fred or George. Or Hermione or Ginny or Bill or Charlie or even Percy. No. They were meant for me. For me and Chris and Harry. The chosen family was the cause of their death. It was our fault. My fault. I let out a wail of desperation that penetrated the whole house. Fred ran into the bathroom and read the words on the mirror and immediately understood. He ran over to my side and threw his arms over me. Holding me, protecting me.

Minutes later the rest of the house ran into the room to find the source of the wail and everybody saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Everybody knew. Everybody grieved. Not only was my family without parents, my new family now had no parents. The seven of us were alone. Very very alone. We spent the rest of the night in that room trying to put a reason on the crime. A reason for the death. All our reasons pointed to Harry, Chris, and I. I felt awful.

After many hours of discussion we came to the conclusion that a death eater must have killed the Weasly parents. The faithful followers of Lord Voldemort were in pain. They missed the one who caused them all their suffering or was there another reason. Maybe pain was not heartache, but pain caused by another force. With all the questions about the deaths swimming in my head, I drifted to sleep.

When I awoke I found myself on the floor of Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's room. I was achy and uncomfortable but I was not alone. Fred was lying beside me, his arm gently wrapped around my wait. I was glad he was with me but angry at myself for causing all these problems. I gently removed Fred's arms and walked from the room.

I was a mess. My clothes dirty, my hair knotted, my face blotchy. I looked like I had been crying. I had been, but I did not need to look it. I went to go find Ron. Ron was taking this the hardest and I wanted to be there for him. Any friend of Harry's and brother of Fred's was a friend of mine. It took me a while to find but when I walked outside to the lake, he was easy to spot. He had created a little nest for himself in the bushes next to the sparkling waters.

I could see the remnants of tears dried on his cheeks. His hair was a fiery red mess full of leaves and sticks. He was covered in dirt and he looked like he had fallen in the lake. I felt so badly for him. This must be terrible for him. First of all, his best friend left him to go fight the Dark Lord, and then one of the death eaters killed his parents. That is a lot to endure when you are only seventeen. He even had his birthday while we weren't there.

I walked over to his and gently whispered in his ear. "Ron. Ron please get up. I want to talk to you."

Ron woke up and sat up looking at me with eyes full of pain. I wanted to help him. I sat there all day talking to him. Helping him cope. Helping his to understand how sorry I was. Ron was such a forgiving boy. He may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but he had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. By nightfall I asked him if he would come inside and eat something. He agreed and we walked into the house. I got Ron a sandwich for dinner and a big bar of chocolate. Chocolate always made me feel better.

He ate it hungrily. I watched him for a while and then sat down and put my arm comfortingly around his shoulders. Fred walked into the kitchen and looked at Ron. Ron did look awful. Fred looked disturbed by Ron's looks.

"Lizzy. Can I talk to you? Now?" Fred said.

"Sure," I replied. I expected that I would have to explain Ron's situation. He did look kind of suicidal. "Ron, I will be right back. Don't go anywhere!" I said reassuringly. I wanted to help this family since I felt so responsible.

I followed Fred upstairs and into his room. Fred shut the door before turning on me with a face that was full of anger.

"What the fuck are you doing! You are supposed to be my girlfriend! Now you are flirting with my brother! My BROTHER!" Fred screamed at me.

"Fred. I was not flirting with your brother. I want to help him. He is really hurting. Everybody is but I was worried about him."

"I bet you slept with him! I bet that's why he looks so awful! Why didn't you want to help me? I'm suffering to!"

Fred was really angry. I guessed it was his way of getting rid of grief.

"Fred. Fred! FRED! Pay attention to me! I did not sleep with Ron. I thought you were coping fine. I thought you didn't need help."

"They are gone Lizzy. They are never coming back. They're…they're dead."

With that he burst into tears. I pulled him into a tight hug and held him there until the tears stopped. I then gave him a deep long kiss before I left the room to find the rest of the family. We needed a plan. A way to make this alright.

I called a family meeting. Alright, so we weren't all family, but we acted like one. Ginny's eyes were puffy and Hermione was holding her hand in a comforting way. Harry and Chris were glassy eyed in a disbelieving way. Fred, George, and Ron looked puffy but they were trying to be macho and cover it up.

"I know this is really hard for all of us but we need to do something. We need to get an auror to help us. I would do it but I'm not qualified. An auror can help us track spells cast here so we can find out who killed your parents. We also need to find Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They need to know," I told the family in the most professional voice I could muster in my current state.

Everybody in the circle nodded their heads.

"I will write letters to the rest of the family tonight and have Thebes take them in the morning. We are all now orphans. We have three choices. We can either wait for a family to adopt all of us, we can be split up into foster homes, or we can hide from the authority. What do we want to do?"

I did not want to leave this family but I would do what they wanted.

"I don't want to split up," Ron said.

Everybody agreed.

"I don't want a new mom and dad," Ginny said.

Everybody agreed. So it was decided that we would stay away from authority and get an auror on out case. Harry said he would get someone called Mad Eye Moody. He was not killed in the war and he was one of the best.

I got down to writing letters to the rest of the family. I felt badly sending such grave tidings to people who did not even know me. They might have heard of me, but they did not know that I was living in their house. It was hard to write. How do you tell someone that they have lost their parents, forever. After writing many letters and tearing them up, I found one that worked. I sealed them and gave them to Thebes. Thebes left that night to deliver the letters. I layed down and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep.

I walked into Fred's room and pushed him over. I curled up in his bed next to my boyfriend. Fred in his sleep curled up to me. I loved Fred but now, it was I who needed the comfort. I still could not shake the feeling that I had caused the death of the Weasly's. It was just a feeling, but why did I feel so guilty?


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standing on a hillside and looked down to see a house. I knew that house. It was the Burrow, but I did not care for the people in it. I did not love that family. I walked down the hill and into the house. I did not know the way around the tables and chairs. The kitchen was foreign. I had spent so much time in this house and yet I did not know it. I walked up the stairs with swift feet. When I reached the landing I headed straight for the door to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's bedroom. I walked over to the bed and withdrew my wand, but it was not my wand. My wand was brown, this wand was black with a snake wrapping around the handle. Using the foreign wand I raised it and stated, "Avada Kadavra!" I then put sleeping spell over the whole house. I walked to the bathroom and pulled off the hood on my cloak. I was Draco Malfoy. I was not myself. My wand was not mine. This was Malfoy's doing. I took the wand and cut my finger, using the blood I wrote a message on the mirror and feld the house. I returned to the field and then…_

I woke up from that horrible dream. I was shivering and sweating. I was scarred. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had killed the Weasly's. I did not believe it. How could that be the case? Why? Hatred. He hated this muggle loving family. Blood traitors he called them. Spite perhaps. I needed to get up. Go for a walk. My best thinking could be done while walking and I needed some fresh air. I looked over my shoulder to see Fred. The other beds in the room contained George and Chris.

I knew that they slept lightly so I quietly pulled myself to my feet and left the room. I walked out of the house and down to the lake. The water shown blue like a sapphire and the grass was a dazzling green. I sat down in the same nest that I had found Ron in the day before. I sat there for a long time thinking about my dream. Perhaps it was just a dream but since when had my dreams been just dreams. My dreams always had a meaning so this one should follow the pattern. After an hour of thinking by the lake I decided to take a swim.

It was midday and it was hot. I pulled off my shirt and pants and jumped into the lake. It was at that point that George appeared at the bank. Since Fred was so short of temper I had been trying to avoid George as to not cause a fight between the two brothers but I could not bring myself to tell George to go away. I wanted someone to talk to. I needed someone to talk to.

George said nothing. He simply took off his shirt and jumped into the lake with me. He swam over to me and put his arm over my shoulder. He held me as a good brother might hold his sister if she was crying.

Then George looked me in the eye. I never noticed what clear blue eyes he had. They were shinning with concern. Then he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just had a bad dream."

"Tell me about it."

I did. I explained how I found myself on the hill and that I came into the house and killed. It was a horrible dream but when I got to the part about Malfoy, George pulled away from me.

"Malfoy? You thought that you saw Malfoy in the mirror?"

"George, I was Malfoy. I even had his wand!"

George looked confused but he seemed to understand the story. The meaning behind it, that was still as blurry and a rock 100 feet below the surface of the ocean. I swam away from George and pulled myself onto the grassy bank. I lay there for a while drying out. George joined me and the two of us lay there together in silence. I thought about Fred, about my dream, about Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

Late that afternoon I got hungry so I dressed myself and went in the house. I decided to ask Chris and Harry if they had the same dream. Since we were connected it would only make sense for us to all have received the same dream. When I asked them, they said that they had the same dream. The only explanation for that would be that Malfoy sent us the dream. He wanted us to know. He wanted all of us to know.

* * *

Hey! Author here! Sorry its short but its all I have time for. Please read and review. I want to know if this is worth finishing. Thanks! Back to your own lives! 


	3. Chapter 3

Why would Malfoy want us to know that it was him? Did he want us to track him down? Did he want us to seek our revenge on him? Unless it was a trick. But what if it wasn't? What if it wasn't Malfoy but a trick. How could we tell?

So many questions and the only one who could answer them was Malfoy. I hated him for all this trouble, but I needed information. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know who to send an auror after. I needed to know.

So I made a choice. I had to do something and this was the only way. I decided to find to find him. I decided to risk my life by trying to track down a dangerous death eater. I would go alone. No use losing someone else I love. I would travel solo. I had to leave. It was just something that had to be done.

I needed to leave by the cover of night. It was getting late so I began to get ready. I took a shower and put on a pair of faded jeans and a light green halter top. I knew that I would need a disguise. I cover. I could not have the entire world pointing out who I was. I changed my hair to blond and my eyes to a baby blue. I changed my face so that I looked like a blond Hermione Granger. I didn't like it, but we must change many things for the people we care about.

I waited for everyone to go to bed and fall asleep before I left the bathroom. No one could see me or my disguise would not look. When the house was silent, I opened the door and silently crept out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. The cold night air hit me in one icy blast.

"Damn," I said, "I should have brought a jacket."

I quickly made my way over the hill where I saw Malfoy enter and leave in my dream. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw a strange looking bottle in the very middle of the hill. A portkey. Malfoy must have left it. I formed a plan and slowly, timidly, walked over and touched the portkey. I felt like someone had put a hook in my navel and yanked me upward.

I felt like I was being compressed on all sizes like I was being squeezed through a very small hole. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in the middle of a large room. It was elaborately furnished with black and silver furnishings. It looked like the home of a rich Slytherine. Malfoy.

"Who are you?" I voice called. I searched around the room for the origin of the voice but I did not find a person to match the voice. I decided not to answer the voice until it revealed itself.

"Who are you?" The voice called again, a little louder. I stayed quiet and stopped moving. Suddenly I heard the same voice in my head, "Who are you?" I closed my mind as to not let out the truth.

"Have it your way." The voice told me and the person emerged from the shadows. It had been hiding behind a curtain. I could make out its figure. Well built, taller than me, and it smelled like cheep cologne. It could only be one person. It could only be Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Malfoy said again. I made sure that my mind was still closed before replying.

"Who are you?" I said, throwing my voice so that it was much higher.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine Weber," I said. I made up the name off the top of my head. I should have planned to answer those questions ahead of time.

"Are you a witch?"

"Are you a bastard?"

"No. I mean, do you posses magical powers," Malfoy said, correcting himself.

"Yes. I'm guessing you are a wizard. Congratulations."

"I suggest you loose the attitude. I'm a death eater and I could easily kill you."

"Do it."

Malfoy's face contorted. His threat was meant to be nothing more than a threat. I needed to stay in control of this situation. I needed information and if I was dead, I would not be able to do what I needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. This next chapter is sad but it had to end the way it does so don't tell me that its too sad. I know that. I hope you still enjoy it. Back to the story!**

* * *

It was late so I really wanted to return to the Burrow and go to my nice soft bed. Unfortunately, that was not part of the game plan so I did not go home. I stayed with Malfoy, gaining his confidence and his friendship. It was odd to talk to the guy who I thought had killed the Weasly parents.

At about 4 in the morning, I asked Malfoy how life was different without Voldemort.

"Life has become even more of a hell. The Dark Mark on our arms grows smaller everyday but it seems to be taking a bit of our souls with it. The pain is…I don't know how to describe it. I will remain loyal to the Dark Lord, in case he returns, I will be the first back at his side," Malfoy told me matter-of-factly.

"How can you prove that you are still loyal?" I was finally getting somewhere.

"I have decided to make the lives of the chosen family as painful as mine. I am slowly going to kill off all of the people who mean the most to them, and then, one by one, kill the triplets."

"Have you killed anyone yet?" I asked while using a muggle recording device to record this confession.

"Yeah, these blood traitor parents. The Weasly's. You probably don't know them. The two of them are now dead. I killed them one by one. Mr. Weasly and then Mrs. Weasly, just like the filthy Potter parents."

He confessed. It was him. I wanted to kill him and my hand flitted to my pocket to grab my wand. No, I told myself. I won't stoop to his level. I will get to him another way.

"Who's next?" I asked. If I knew who was coming next, I could protect them.

"George Weasly."

With that I turned off the recording device. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. Once there, I locked the door and formed a new plan. Using complicated magic, I created myself an identical twin. I separated myself into two parts. I would leave one part here to cover for me. It would have the same motives as me. Be as smart as I, as talented as I, as secretive as I. A perfect twin. I scrawled out a note for myself to give Malfoy later. Then, nodding to my twin, who would only last for 12 hours, apparated back home.

When the real me got home, I ran up to my bed and quickly went to bed falling asleep quickly and drifting into a light sleep. Early that morning I was awoken by my makeshift twin. She said, "The note is in place. All plans secure. He is ready to kill. Protect the ones you love." With that, she disappeared into a fine mist that flew through my very soul, becoming a part of me once again.

I went into my own bathroom and made sure that turned my face back to normal. I was no longer Katherine Weber, I was Lizzy Potter now. I walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast. I used magic of course. I can't cook without it! While I watched the dishes wash themselves I thought about how to tell the family that Malfoy was planning to kill George. I had no idea what to saw. How to explain. There had to be a way.

The first person to come bounding down the stairs was Ginny. She looked at me and said, "You cook just like Mum. It smells the same. I miss them so much."

"I'm sorry Ginny!" I said quickly, "I didn't mean to remind you."

"No, its fine. Sometimes we all need to be reminded. Its not good to forget."

She sat down and started eating bacon. A few minutes the rest of the family came down the stairs and quickly started talking amongst themselves while eating all of the food I put out. I needed to tell them. I had to. I pulled out my recorder and with my wand made my voice boom out, "Guys!" Everybody turned to look at me and the room became very quite.

"Guys. I need to tell you something. Last night, I went to go find Malfoy. I know that he killed your parents. I found a portkey and… Well, I found him. Here listen to this.

I then proceeded to play all of Malfoy's confession. When it got to the part about George I made sure that all of them listened closely and understood what was going on.

"I know this is hard guys, but we need to protect this family. George, we need you here. We love you and I know that I can't stand to loose any more people I care about."

The whole room agreed and we decided that I should return to see Malfoy and get more information. I agreed and returned to bed to get ready for tonight. A long sleep. When I awoke the rest of the house was silent and the moon was high in the sky. A full moon. IT was the witching hour and I was the witch who needed all the luck I could get. I ran to the bathroom and fixed my face so that I became Katherine Weber. I then ran from the house. I had to get to Malfoy before he tried to come here and kill George. I grabbed the portkey and appeared in the Malfoy mansion.

I saw Malfoy sitting in one the big black chairs by the window. He was sitting silently.

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Malfoy asked me.

"I had other obligations to uphold," I lied.

"I have been thinking really hard about this whole thing about you coming here. I could have sworn that I put the portkey by the Burrow, but you are supposed to live miles from there."

I thought fast and quickly said, "I was trying to go to the meadow by my house, but I ended up the wrong meadow and touched the wrong portkey." I lied again.

"Oh." Malfoy said. He sounded convinced.

"I did not think that you were going to be here. I thought you were going to go after that George person."

"I was," Malfoy told me, "but then I decided that I would prefer to meet you here. I knew you would come back. I'll go after George tomorrow."

"Malfoy, the only reason I'm here is to tell you goodbye. I can't stay. I just wanted to say that I will miss talking to you, but this was not meant to be and with that I apparated into a meadow in the Americas. I had gone there in my childhood. Malfoy would use the portkey and go to the Burrow, not to kill but to see if that was where I was.

I sat in the grass for a few minutes and then I apparated home. I entered the darkened house to see no Malfoy. Suddenly the shadows started to move until something grabbed me.

"Who are you?" The voice asked me. It sounded like George.

"I'm a friend of Lizzy's! Let me go!" I called. I hated all these lies but I could not let George know that I had been back to Malfoy's. He did not want me to stick my neck out for him. It was sweet I wanted to protect him.

George let go and flicked on a small light. He looked at me. His face changed. It softened and he spoke to me in a softer, more loving voice. The two of us spent the rest of the night talking. I could tell that George was falling in love with me. It was sad that he was falling in love with a girl who did not even exist. Early that morning I said, "George, I would love to stay, but I am really tired after traveling here."

"Oh, ok." George said. But than as I turned to go he grabbed my arm, spun me around and then kissed me passionately and deeply. When he let go and looked back once as I ran up to my room. I quickly went to bed, removing my disguise. I felt so bad deceiving George, but I had to. I drifted to sleep quickly and slept deeply.

When I woke up I changed into a pair of white pants and blue strapless shirt. I walked down to see George looking expectantly up the stairs.

"Hey Lizzy?" George said, "is Katherine up there?"

"Yeah but she wanted to sleep in today. She probably will stay in bed all day. She was really tired when she got in last night." I hated lying to him but how could I tell him that I was Katherine. I was burying myself in lies and I hated it. George spent the rest of the day sitting by stairs waiting for a girl who would never come. Night came and once again I prepared to go find Malfoy. I needed to keep him away from George because for the first time, he was happy.

I put on my disguise and ran out into the night, only to see Malfoy appear on the hill. I had about ten minutes before he would be here. I ran into George's room. I grabbed George's arms, waking him and dragging him out of his room.

"I knew you would find me," George said.

"George. There isn't much time. A death eater is coming to get…"

But George never got to hear what I had to say. He had covered my lips with his. It was an incredible kiss. I tried to pull away but George would not give up until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Malfoy appeared on the landing. He did not look at me, he only looked at George with hate and malice. "Avada Kadavra!" Malfoy yelled but before the light hit George he said, "Lizzy! I know its you and I love you!" With that, George fell down into a heap. His beautiful face sincere and content while mine contorted and tears fell down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know that the last chapter was sad but I tried really hard and this one is happier. Sorta. Please Read it and Review it cause I do want to know what you think. Don't just tell me it sucks, that won't help me change it to make it better. Thanks! Back to the story.**

* * *

I fell to the ground and put my head on George's chest. It was not moving, but he was still warm. I had to save him. I wanted to die for him. To save him. How could there be a Fred without a George? I wracked my mind for some ancient magic to bring him back, but none came to mind. Nothing. No way out. Nothing I could do.

Malfoy was laughing. A harsh cruel laugh full of hatred and malice. A laugh proving that he was proud for what he had done. For that, he had increased his death wish ten fold. As badly as I wanted to bring back George, I wanted to kill Malfoy more.

While Malfoy continued to laugh his sickening laugh, I pulled myself off the ground. I drew my wand and prepared to kill him. At that moment when the spell was about to leave my mouth I heard Malfoy shout, "Expeliarmus!"

My wand flew into his hand and he pocketed it.

"You have been a poor ally, Lizzy. Yes, I knew it was you and I knew that you would come up with some half wit attempt to save your dear friend. You have failed him. You are the reason he is dead. If you had never shown your face in my house, I would have never planned to kill again. It is your fault."

My blood boiled and my face grew hot. I could not let my own guilt get in the way of what I wanted, needed, to do. I needed my wand. I needed to rid Malfoy from my life. I wanted him dead. I needed him dead. I needed to avenge the lives that had been lost because of me.

"Your time is over Lizzy. You should have died that night in the forest. I don't know how you survived. I don't care. Your time is over," Malfoy told me as he raised my wand.

I was unarmed. I was as good as dead. Frantically I looked around me for some way to protect myself. I was not going to die without a fight. My eye caught on a piece of wood sticking out of George's pocket. George was not able to save his life, but he would be able to save mine.

I grabbed the wand and just as I uttered, "Avada Kadavra!" I heard the same curse uttered from Malfoy's lips. The two green balls of light slammed into each other. I stood my ground holding my wand steady. Guiding the curse until it could hit its mark. Suddenly, A great golden net began to form around us, connecting our wands.

"Twin wands? I have not seen this since my Master and Harry battled in the graveyard," Malfoy said. He was shocked but I was focused. What came next were the little balls of light. Golden balls that moved along the golden strand that now connected the wands. I stared at the little balls and with all my mind power, urged them to move toward Malfoy.

Slowly, the balls inched toward him. Closer and closer until they touched the tip of his wand. From the wand poured the spirits of the people that Malfoy's wand had killed. A muggle man who said nothing, an auror whom I had never met, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and George. Many more flowing out of the wand like water from the tap. The spirits formed a circle around. Enclosing. Keeping us within that net.

Malfoy looked terrified. To see all the people whom he thought he had gotten rid of return to haunt must be horrible for him. None of the spirits spoke until George moved toward me.

"Lizzy? What was that spell that brough you back? My time is not yet up, and there is hope still," George said to me.

Tears flooded to my eyes as I told him the incantation. From there he spoke quickly, "All life is almost gone. Break the connection between the wands and put up your best shield, for his spell will continue its normal course."

"Don't leave me!" I yelled to Fred.

"I have to. I cannot exist as nothing more than a ghost. Break the connection. Now!"

I pulled George's wand back and shouted, "Miranda!" A great mirror formed in front of me. The ball of green light struck the mirror and pelted toward Malfoy. It struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground. He was dead. The terror was no more.

I slowly turned around and felt someone's arms around me. Fred. It had to be. I buried my face in his chest saying, "It's my fault he's dead. I'm so sorry."

"For Malfoy's death? Surely you jest?"

I looked up to see the clear blue eyes of George Weasly. My entire body warmed when I saw him. I was so happy, so filled with emotion that I could burst. Then, I felt faint. As my eyes closed I heard George say, "Lizzy? Don't leave me!" And then, nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Me again. This could easily be the end to this story so I might not continue it. If you think that i should keep it up, please tell me, cause I haven't decided yet. Thanks!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through a window is a bright colorful room full of flowers and balloons. All of them were sporting messages like get well soon. I looked around, trying to find out where I was. I looked at the door to my room. It said Saint Mungos Hospital. How long was I out of it?

Why was I here? Was I hit by a curse? What was going on. I got of my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see that my face was back to normal. I was no longer wearing the disguise. The masking charm had either worn off or been removed.

My hair was brushed and clean. My nails painted and my makeup on. Someone here was taking very good care of me. I returned to my bed and sat down. A huge pile of letters were on my bedside table. I picked them up and began to read them. They explained each day that I was gone. They were all from Fred. Dear Fred. This must be really hard for him. I sat and began to read when the door opened.

Fred rushed into the room and picked me up in his arms and spun around the room holding me and kissing me. "A whole month of not knowing whether you were going to live or die has finally paid off!" Fred cried. Finally he put me down and asked me how I was.

"I'm fine," I said. Had I heard Fred right? A whole month. Wow. I held onto Fred tightly. We sat together in each others arms for the first time in what seemed like year. I looked over at the calendar to see that it was now July. July 21st. It was my birthday. Life is one terrific birthday present.

"Let's go home Fred," I said. I wanted to see my family again. To be home again with those who love and care about me. I wanted to be with them all. Fred gathered my flowers and balloons and we walked out of the hospital, apparating hand in hand back to the Burrow.

We walked in the front door of the Burrow. Fred was holding me close to him and I was beaming. My sheer delight was radiating everywhere and it seemed that where ever we went the room got a little brighter. Fred walked over to the staircase and called, "Guys! I have someone you might want to see!"

The first person down the stairs was Harry. He ran over and gave me a tremendous hug and was quickly joined by Chris. My family was whole again. Harry and Chris looked so worried. Bags under their eyes, hair a mess, the green eyes that once held so much happiness seemed more dull. This was too hard for everyone.

Next down the stairs was Ginny who ran to give my a hug. I ruffled her hair. Ginny was like the little sister I never had. I never knew how much I cared about her until now. Hermione was next. Even she gave me a huge hug. We never got along well, but now, we seemed like old friends. The last people down the stairs was George and a girl I did not know. George ran to me and gave me a huge hug. He picked me up and spun me around the room. When he put me down he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"We thought we had lost you!" George told me.

"I'm still here. You haven't been able to get rid of me yet!" I replied.

The entire family spent the day swimming and flying. We celebrated my birthday that night with cake and singing. None of us could really sing but we sang loud, not matter how bad it sounded. Late that night, after Fred had gone to bed, I walked down stairs to find George. We needed to talk. I found him sitting on the couch.

"George, I need to talk to you," I started.

"I know. I'm sorry about what happened. How you were afraid. How you almost died. I'm sorry for all of it," George said to me. He seemed upset.

"Actually, I came here to apologize to you. For everything. For lying to you. For pretending to be a girl who was not real who you fell in love with. For all of it. I'm sorry."

"I knew it was you all along. I knew that it was you. I fell in love with you Lizzy. No matter who you pretend to be, I still love you."

"George, we can't be together," I said. I didn't want to hurt him, but I could not live anymore of these lies.

"I know. I will always love you, but I know. Here. I have someone I want you to meet."

George led me into the living room where a girl was sleeping on a makeshift bed. She looked a lot like me except she had blond hair. She was pretty and she was sleeping peacefully.

"This is Sarah Jones. This is my girlfriend."

I was so relieved to hear that I was not in fact breaking him heart. I fell into his arms laughing and crying at the same time. He was like my brother. For that I loved him. From that moment on, I knew that, though I would always love Fred, George and I shared a relationship that was irreplaceable.


	7. Chapter 7

Life continued on as normal as life could. It rolled along like a pebble bouncing down a hill. Every once in a while, something new would happen, but life with a broken family was mundane. I loved them more than life but sometimes, I craved adventure like old times.

It was hard to continue life when I had all the memories of all I could lose. Every time I passed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's room I was reminded. Every time I saw George I was reminded. Every time Fred kissed me, I was reminded. Every time. And because of that, life became hard. Life was no longer peaceful.

Part of my soul was lost the day that I killed Malfoy. Though he needed to die, I still felt guilty because of his death. It was hard for me to embrace the fact that I was now a murderer. I had killed. And that also made life hard.

Suicide is something that many people would attempt in this situation. Most people would no longer try to live in this situation. They would end it once and for all. I had considered that option. That way out. Sometimes I thought it would be easier. For most people it was easier.

Not for me. If I died, I would kill my brothers as well. That was not fair. They deserved their lives even though I no longer wanted mine. I still had love in my heart. I still was able to feel things. I felt my heart race when I saw Fred. I felt my heart ache when I saw George and Sarah. Everyone was finally happy. Why couldn't I be?

I tired. Really I did. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to enjoy my life. So continued on. I walked on, my head held high. No one knew about my unhappiness. I did not want to scare anybody, but I also didn't want anyone to try to stop me. I didn't want people to tell me that my life was fine. I wasn't fine. And no one could convince me otherwise.

I had to find a way. Even Harry and Chris were feeling my emotions, causing them distress. Pensieve. It seemed my only way out. I stood over one of the gleaming bowls. I could not just leave my memories in one of these. Mine were too strong and powerful. I conjured a great metal bottle and put my wand to my temple. I removed the memories that had caused me so much pain. I no longer remembered Malfoy or why George nearly died. The pain was lifted.

I sealed the bottle. If someone got a hold of these memories, it could tear the family apart. Fred against George. My brothers against me. I had to hide it. I put a sealing charm on it and placed it in my wardrobe along with a protective spell. No one was going to steal my memories.

Then, I forgot. I forgot everything. I continued out my days as happy as a newborn baby. I was living life to the fullest and enjoying everything about it. I forgot for a long time. A very long time. I grew up. I turned 24 and got married, to Fred of course. I was married on the 21st of July. My birthday. It was a great present. Déjà vu. I got it while standing at the alter but I did not know why. It was weird. But I did not remember the truth.

Harry married Ginny the next year on the 15th of July. George married Sarah that year on the 8th of February. Ron and Hermione got married the year after that. Chris was a loner. He had many girlfriends but he was married to his work and had no time for anyone else. He was still the great guy he had always been. Just busy. I still loved him, even though he only worked.

Life continued as normal. It wasn't dull, but nothing really exciting ever happened. Not like the adventures we used to go on, but what were they? What did we do? Where did we go? A new evil began to rise in power and all of the world called on my brothers and I to destroy it. But why? We were nothing special were we?

One night, while I was curled up to Fred on the couch I began to look back on my childhood. I did not remember much except that I was still living at the Burrow. I was not a beautiful woman of 27. My eyes were a stunning green and my hair, lightened by the summer sun, was a light brown. My skin was tan and soft. I was older and wiser. Fred had grown taller and was no sporting a mustache. Otherwise, nothing had changed. We sat there together, still very much in love.

Suddenly the door was flung open and a man in a black cloak entered our home. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Patrificus Totalus!" I couldn't move. He walked over to us and began to speak.

"I have been sent by the new Dark Lord. Stronger than the one of old. I am to destroy you, for it is prophesized that you are the only one who can defeat him."

Then, I remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

Even without all my memories of the painful experience in my teen years I remembered. I was the chosen one. I was the one to stop the Dark Lord. I was the one who had been prophesized to be great from the moment I was born. I was the stupid girl who tried to escape her past only to hurt all the people around me. I was the girl about to be killed by a death eater. I was the girl who couldn't move.

The death eater walked over to me and began to pace around me. "You don't seem so strong. So much better than me. I have you here under this spell and you cannot move. I can kill you easily and you will not even be able to put up a fight," the death eater told me.

He aimed his wand at me and said, "The reign of the chosen family has ended. The reign of the New Dark Lord has begun. Avada Kadavra!"

Except, I did not die. I was not dead. I looked around to try and figure out what or who had just been killed. I looked over to see Fred slumped over, eyes closed and face tranquil.

He was dead. Before I could fully get over the shock, I heard, once again, "Avada Kadavra!" Then, I was gone. The death eater stared at his work and laughed. The two of us died together. I had slumped onto Fred's chest, both of us calm and peaceful.

Long years would follow. Times change when hero's die. Long years ahead. Hard times follow. Long years ahead.

* * *

Not all stories can have that fairy tale ending. This story happens to be one of them. Lizzy, Harry, Chris, and Fred passed on to the other side with a fatal curse. I hope that you understand that not all stories can end happily. Not all stories, not all experiences, not all lives, end happy. In the words of my old English teacher, "Only an immature reader gets upset when a story does not have a fairy tale ending, a mature reader accepts it as an unfortunate turn of events." I know its short, but this just didn't fit with the last chapter. 


End file.
